<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Touch by Peeeepper</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22994581">Touch</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Peeeepper/pseuds/Peeeepper'>Peeeepper</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>TwoSetViolin-RPF, Twosetviolin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, M/M, Skin Hunger</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 07:47:36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,784</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22994581</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Peeeepper/pseuds/Peeeepper</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>抱抱，是糖。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Eddy Chen &amp; Brett Yang, Eddy Chen/Brett Yang</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>48</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Touch</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Eddy真的很喜欢抱抱，或者可以说，Eddy是喜欢一切肢体接触。Brett一度觉得这极大程度上非常令人困扰。因为另一个被迫肢体接触的对象，通常都是他。这个现象从他们小时候就出现了，算是历史遗留问题，但是男孩子们勾肩搭背打成一团并没有什么问题，男人们太过亲昵显然就不太合适了。最近这个现象有愈演愈烈的趋势，Brett试图不要鼓励他的行为然而目前看来效果并不显著。<br/>对于Eddy来说，这可能真是无意识动作。他表达喜爱的方式非常直白热烈，他没法控制自己不去触碰Brett，他的手就是会跟随着Brett，喜悦时抓住他的胳膊，害怕时攥紧他的手指，想念时把他整个挤进自己的怀抱里。Brett有时候会反抗，尤其是在别人的目光注视中时，他会象征性地挣扎，露出一副被冒犯到了又无法发作的表情，Eddy真的很难说服自己不喜欢这个，看Brett吃瘪总是他的恶趣味之一。或许是纵容过了太多次，而Eddy向来擅长得寸进尺。</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Eddy真的很喜欢抱抱，或者可以说，Eddy是喜欢一切肢体接触。Brett一度觉得这极大程度上非常令人困扰。因为另一个被迫肢体接触的对象，通常都是他。这个现象从他们小时候就出现了，算是历史遗留问题，但是男孩子们勾肩搭背打成一团并没有什么问题，男人们太过亲昵显然就不太合适了。最近这个现象有愈演愈烈的趋势，Brett试图不要鼓励他的行为然而目前看来效果并不显著。<br/>对于Eddy来说，这可能真是无意识动作。他表达喜爱的方式非常直白热烈，他没法控制自己不去触碰Brett，他的手就是会跟随着Brett，喜悦时抓住他的胳膊，害怕时攥紧他的手指，想念时把他整个挤进自己的怀抱里。Brett有时候会反抗，尤其是在别人的目光注视中时，他会象征性地挣扎，露出一副被冒犯到了又无法发作的表情，Eddy真的很难说服自己不喜欢这个，看Brett吃瘪总是他的恶趣味之一。或许是纵容过了太多次，而Eddy向来擅长得寸进尺。<br/>最近一段时间，Eddy简直到了无法无天的程度。他们在做一个长达一小时直播，接近尾声时Brett开始打哈欠，时差让他感到疲惫，Eddy挤在他旁边的一半沙发里勉强让镜头装下他们两个，手肘硌着他的肋骨无法忽视，他对着自己没擦干净的镜片傻笑，就是这时Eddy的手落在他的头发里，他全靠着神志不清才没有僵在原地，或者更糟糕一点，畏缩着跳起来。他强迫自己放松身体不要太僵硬，正常呼吸，在镜头里保持原样。Eddy的手指胡乱插进他的发卷，来回抚摸几下，他今天没有打发胶，头发由着Eddy的蹂躏炸了起来，Eddy揉他头发的手法和揉一条可爱的大狗没什么区别，只是表达喜爱，很可能是无意识行为，过后再问Eddy他很可能都不记得自己有做过，而Brett确确实实记得自己有说过自己非常不喜欢被触碰头发来着，但是奇异的，Eddy的手并没有让他不适，他说不上抵触，他只是吓到了，而他们现在还在镜头前面，这个私密的场景很可能被别人看到了，让他不适的是这个可能性，而不是Eddy的触摸本身。Eddy的手一会儿就离开了，转而落在他的肩膀上，Brett又回到了困倦的状态里，直到这场直播结束。<br/>Brett又一次在Eddy突如其来的肢体接触里整个断电是在台北，半夜两点半他架着食物中毒脱水的Eddy冲进夜间急诊，他吓坏了，值班护士把几瓶成分不明的蓝色液体挂在他们头顶，橡胶管子连接着Eddy冰凉的手背血管。Eddy的脸毫无血色，Brett窝在病床边的硬凳子里，电压不足的灯泡有气无力地照在看洗了太多次开始泛黄的白被单上，病房另一边传来断断续续痛苦的呻吟和咳嗽。Eddy陷在病床里，双眼紧闭，看起来一碰就碎，没有插针的那只手摸索着Brett的手，“冷。。。”他说，Brett握住他冰凉的手，徒劳地想要传递给他一些热度。Eddy在被子里扭动起来，伸长手臂去够他，Brett下意识地凑近，被Eddy整个环进怀里，摔向Eddy的时候Brett只来得及避开别压到那只输液的手，他在Eddy怀里不敢乱动，病到意识不清的人只是凑近热源，Eddy把脸贴上Brett裸露在外的脖颈，呼吸吹进被捕获的人的领口，Brett安安静静地任他又抱又蹭，直到病号终于沉沉睡去才小心翼翼地把自己剥出来。<br/>第三次他终于没忍住飞快地躲开。他们在录新的一期视频，而Eddy突然抓住他的手与他十指交握，这太超过了，镜头还开着，他被Eddy手心的热度灼伤，飞快地抽出手指。一切发生的太快，当他意识到的时候已经来不及了。Eddy看着他嘴巴惊讶地张开，接着他的表情像被踢了一脚的小动物。Brett下意识想要道歉，可这不是他的错，倒是Eddy先开口道歉了，“对不起，我保证以后手都会规规矩矩的”他发现了。<br/>Eddy确实做到了，当他有意控制的时候，他确实可以做到。他不再触碰Brett，这在之前看来几乎不可能，他们一起工作，一起拍视频，每天都在接触对方，递东西时擦过的手指，动作太大打到手臂，然而Eddy完美的避开了所有的碰触，退回到Brett的私人空间以外，他甚至开始把Brett要求的东西放在桌面上以避免交接时可能相撞的指尖。Brett开始感觉不适应，他明明之前对于Eddy过多的肢体接触颇为困扰，如今问题自动消除，而他却开始感到失落。他总是嫌弃Eddy体温太高，怀抱太紧，姿势太夸张。而现在那个太紧太热太别扭的怀抱再不会有了，他并没有如释重负。<br/>对于Eddy的手Eddy的胳膊Eddy的胸膛他有太多琐碎的记忆，那些有温度有呼吸的片段在他脑海里蛰伏着，一有空隙就跳出来提醒他看看自己都干了什么好事。Brett把这归咎于惯性，介于他和Eddy在过于长的时间里有过于多的接触了，他习惯了，已经没法去考虑喜不喜欢舒不舒适的问题。Eddy是怎么想的？Eddy在接触他时是怎样想的呢？他到底是因为喜欢接触别人，还是喜欢接触他？Brett躺在床上瞪着漆黑一片的天花板发呆，他伸长手臂按亮床头上充电的手机:凌晨四点，好极了。<br/>Brett在翻今晚第十二个身，如果他是个煎饼这会儿已经变成蛋卷了，被子太厚他出了一身薄汉，枕头太软脖子找不到一个角度可以完美支撑练琴过度的酸涩肌肉。Brett睡不着，这已经是第二个失眠的晚上了，而他实在不愿意承认这件事和Eddy有关，明明他才是经常被抱怨冷漠的那一个。一想到Eddy这会儿呼呼大睡他就无端恼火。他真的需要睡眠，再这样下去他得来一片褪黑素了。早上七点钟他就爬起来工作了，Eddy见到他的时候被他的样子弄得忧心忡忡，Brett摆摆手示意他没什么大不了的。“你怎么了？”Eddy看着他喝第二杯咖啡“没事，只是没睡好”他简短地回答。<br/>第三个晚上情况还是没有改观，但是出了点状况，Eddy在他这里，外面下了大雨他没法离开了，Brett留他住一晚，他们以前也经常这么干，不管下不下雨，Brett从那时起就有两张床并排放在一起，之后也没改过这个布局。他们讨论到晚上，随便热了点东西吃，粗略的剪辑了视频，Eddy很早就提议休息。<br/>他看着Brett眼下的乌青什么也没有问，只是说自己累了，不如早点结束明天继续。他们轮流用了浴室，互道了晚安就各自回到床上睡了，Brett听着Eddy均匀的呼吸闭上眼睛，又是晚上了，他在黑暗中想，天花板和头顶的灯在黑暗中轮廓不清，Brett悄悄望向Eddy的方向，他背对着他侧躺着，窗帘组隔着的月光模模糊糊地只能照亮一点他的边缘。Brett试图将自己埋在被子里，他的大脑命令自己肌肉放松，他尝试努力细致的在脑中描绘一首曲子的一切细节，指法和弓法，反正得睡着，Eddy的呼吸是白噪音，大约几十分钟后这确实奏效了，我可能快要睡着了，他在心里这么想，同时如释重负，但就在这时发出了一声鸣笛。<br/>窗外的道路上车灯突然亮起来，窗帘只能起到拍摄灯罩的柔光罩效果，那车子使劲地响着喇叭，夹杂着几句男人的骂声，然后车子掉了个头终于开走了。那声音和亮光在他即将入睡的时候显得那么响亮且突然，Brett觉得自己的心跳在从刚刚惊醒时的狂跳逐渐减缓，Eddy的呼吸依旧很平稳，Brett躺在床上睁着眼睛，等待心跳平复。五分钟后他掀起被子，在床边垂下双腿穿上拖鞋走进漱洗室。<br/>等到他推门出来时Eddy正坐在床边。Brett被吓了一跳，他在门口顿了顿，突然无所适从。Eddy的声音好像也是很久后才响起的，他或许是在思考应该用怎样的语气和Brett交流这件事“多久了？”“三天”Brett飞快地回答。Eddy叹了口气“你得放松下来”“是啊”Brett说，缓慢的走向自己的床边脱下拖鞋侧身躺进被子里，背对着Eddy说“我会听从你的建议的，晚安”<br/>三秒钟后他背后的被子被掀了起来，Eddy从他身后挤了进来。“Eddy！”Eddy把他往床的另一边挤过去，同时在他身后动了动找到一个舒服的姿势。“我以为你不喜欢这个，看来不是，我们醒来再说这个，现在你得睡觉。”Eddy在贴近他脖子的地方轻声对他说，语气放松自然甚至还有几丝睡意。<br/>Eddy在被子下面伸长隔壁，手放在他的肚子上，腿从他的两条腿中间穿过，胯骨贴上他的臀部，这本该让他难堪的，但是这真的很舒服，他们的身高刚好合适，Eddy贴着他，就好像已经这么做过几千遍。Brett听着近在咫尺的呼吸，背后的热源还是有点太热了，像是太厚的棉被，把他整个包裹起来，Eddy不说话了，脸埋在Brett后脑长长的发尾附近蹭了蹭，同步着他俩的呼吸。“睡吧，Brett”。<br/>这一次，他睡满了八个小时。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>